Draco's Birthday
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Pansy, Theo and Blaise are looking for something to give Draco for his birthday. What will they find? D/H Slash
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or the original plot Mrs. J. K. Rollings does.**

**If I did own them, about half would of the characters would be gay...**

* * *

**Draco's Birthday**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were sitting in a corner of Slytherin Common Room contemplating what they should get Draco Malfoy for his birthday, which was two days away.

"Clothes?" Pansy suggested.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Pansy. That boy has more clothes then he could wear in his entire life time – even if he changed outfits every hour."

"What about sweets?" Theo suggested, "He's always liked the one's we've gotten him in the past."

"Exactly. We always get him sweets. I want to give him something different this year, he's turning 17." Pansy retorted.

Theo sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right."

"So what are we getting him?" Blaise asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Pansy said exasperated. "Has he had his eye on anything? Something that he doesn't have yet?"

Blaise and Theo nodded, "Yea, though I'm not sure how we'd give him what he wants."

"Why? What does he want?"

"Potter." The boys answered together.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter? Gryffindor Golden boy?" Pansy asked stunned.

"That's the one." Theo answered snickering at Pansy's gob smacked expression.

Pansy sat back in her chair. "Bet you're glad you got over you crush on Draco eh?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, it would seem as though you have the wrong equipment to interest him."

"I don't care about that." Pansy snapped, she stood and began to pace, "How are we going to get Potter?" She frowned, "For that matter, how are we going to gift wrap him?" The boys laughed.

"Pansy-" Blaise started.

"No. You are not going to change my mind on this. We are going to get Potter and gift wrap him for Draco."

"Ok… How?" Theo asked.

"Er… Not sure." The boy's rolled their eyes at their crazy brunet friend. "Oh! I know. Come here." As the boys leaned in, she told them her plan to get Harry.

('V')

(u.u)*

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, went through Hogwarts completely unaware of the plan to kidnap him. Instead, he was thinking of a certain blond Slytherin, and the crush he'd had on the boy for a year and a half now.

His friend Hermione Granger wasn't as oblivious to the three Slytherins eyeing her friend.

"Harry, you need to be careful. I've got a bad feeling about today." Hermione told him worried.

"Oh Hermione, we don't have to worry. Voldemort's gone now. Who's going to hurt us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but left her friend alone, he deserved some peace of mind. She leaned closer to her red-headed boyfriend, "Ron, we need to keep an eye on Harry ok?"

Ron looked up from his doodle. "Why?"

She nodded over towards where Parkinson, Zabini and Nott were watching, "That's why."

Ron nodded and went back to his doodle, "Ok, you watch them, and I'll do this."

She hit him over his head with her textbook, "Ron! I'm serious!"

"Actually he's at Grimmauld Place." She glared at him, "Alright! Alright! What do you expect me to do though?"

"Help me look out for Harry!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok! I'll help!"

"Good." With that, she turned back to her History of Magic notes.

('V')

(u.u)*

"Eugh!" Pansy exclaimed later in the day, "How are we supposed to get him with Weasley and Granger following him everywhere?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should just give up." Theo said, "We can still get him his sweets."

"No! We are not giving up. We are not Hufflepuffs!"

"Um guys?"

"Shut up Blaise! Can you see we are having a discussion here?"

"Um you might want to see this anyways."

"What Blaise?" Pansy asked exasperated turning around, "Oh! Hey! Look there's Potter! Come on!" She dragged Theo and Blaise over towards were Harry was walking.

"That's what I was… Oh never mind." Blaise muttered when Pansy shushed him.

They listened to Harry who was muttering also, "Took me forever to get away from Ron and Hermione, I have no idea what's gotten into them today, didn't let me leave their sights at all…" As the raven haired boy passed them, the female Slytherin raised her wand and cast a stunner at him.

"Ok, so you've stunned him. Now what?" Theo asked the girl impatiently nudging the raven with his toe.

"Well first you can stop doing that! And now we need to figure out were to put him so no one finds him before tomorrow."

"I know, in the old south corridor, basically no one goes there any more." Blaise said. "Come on."

"Fine we'll go there, hang on, Levi Corpse." Harry lifted off the ground and Pansy and Theo followed Blaise.

"How did you find this place Blaise?"

Blaise laughed, "I actually followed Potter here one day, I wanted to see where he was sneaking off too."

They quickly reached the corridor Blaise led them to and set Harry down on the floor, "Now what? I don't think we should keep him unconscious."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Do I have to do everything? We put up barriers to keep him here, take his wand and leave a house-elf with him so he doesn't starve."

"Oh. Good idea," Theo snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared in front of them.

"What can Tippy get for young masters and mistress?"

"We want you to look after him," Theo pointed to Harry, "Bring him food, water, whatever, but you are not to help him leave this area, nor are you allowed to tell anyone else where he is."

"But-"

"We're going to be coming back for him tomorrow, but he needs to stay hidden until then."

"Ok, Tippy help young masters and mistress."

"Good." Pansy quickly set about putting up wards to keep Harry in, and everyone but them, out. "We'll be back tomorrow Tippy." She said as she took Harry's wand, once she was outside the wards she aimed her wand at Harry and revived him.

The three Slytherins were gone by the time Harry opened his eyes.

('V')

(u.u)*

Harry sat up confused looking around, when he saw that he was in the old south corridor he became even more confused, he was sure he'd been heading to the kitchen.

"What in the world happened? How did I end up here?"

A house-elf he hadn't noticed before spoke up, "Young masters and mistress brought you here to stay hidden till tomorrow. When they come back for yous. Tippy is to get you food but not to help you leave or get someone else to help you leave. I'm sorry Mr. Harry Potter sir." She looked close to tears by the time she was done.

"It's alright Tippy, you're just doing what you were told to do. Do you know what happened to my wand?"

"Mistress took it so Harry Potter sir couldn't get out."

Harry sighed, he thought as much, "Thanks Tippy, could you do something for me?"

Tippy nodded, "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir!"

"Ok, could you get me some food? I was on my way to the kitchen when I got snatched. And could you tell my friends Ron and Hermione that I'm alright? Don't tell them where I am just that I'm safe and not hurt."

"Yes Harry Potter sir! Tippy be right back!" And she was, it was less than a minute before she came back with a basket full of food. "Friends happy that you're safe but worried that you was taken."

"Thanks Tippy, you can go back to your work. If I need anything I'll call you."

"Ok Mr. Harry Potter sir." And she popped away.

'What in the world am I going to do until tomorrow? Wish I had some drawing supplies…' Harry looked over when he heard a small pop, 'Gotta love a senate magical school, thanks Hogwarts.' He thought as one of his empty sketchbooks and his art supplies appeared in front of him.

('V')

(u.u)*

It was early afternoon on Draco's birthday that Pansy and Blaise went back for Harry. Pansy once again shot a stunner at Harry while he wasn't looking, in fact he looked to be completely absorbed in finishing a drawing. Once Harry was out and in the box the two of them had brought with them, Pansy picked up the book and flipped through the pictures Harry had drawn and smirked. 'Oh, this is good. This is very good.'

('V')

(u.u)*

Harry woke up in a large square space, that while not pitch black wasn't very bright either, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello!" Harry knocked on one of the walls but there was no answer.

Harry sat in the dark box for what felt like hours after he had figured out that no one could hear him when he called out. Leaning his back against one of the walls, he waited for whatever was going to happen.

He had gotten to _'34 bottles of beer on the wall' _when the wall he was leaning against disappeared causing him to roll backwards out of the box and stare upwards into shocked grey eyes, before his eyes traveled to the black book in Draco's hand, "Fuck."

('V')

(u.u)*

"Happy Birthday Draco!" Pansy called as she led Blaise and Theo, who were levitating a huge emerald green box with a silver bow into the blonde's room. "This is from Blaise, Theo and I. Open the smaller gift first and enjoy… and amazingly, the second present's better then the first." The three then left the room, leaving Draco alone with the gifts.

'What the hell?' Draco thought as he grabbed the smaller gift off of the large one. Taking off the wrapping, he saw it was a sketchbook with a simple black cover, opening the book his eyebrows rose in astonishment at the multitude of hand drawn, graphic, moving pictures. Every one of them depicting himself and a certain raven haired, green eyed teen, in ever more explicit positions; the last showing Harry bent almost in half, head thrown back with his hands tied to a bed post while Draco's member repetitively drilled into the tight anal passage. 'How can the second present be better then this? This is better then I'd imagine… and it just got better.' He thought as he noticed a signature at the bottom of the page; Harry Potter.

'Yea, no way is anything better than this.' He thought as he moved to the next present. Pulling the ribbon off caused the side closest to him to disappear opening the box up for something to come falling out.

Draco stared in surprise when he saw the same raven haired teen come tumbling out of the box. Harry stared back for a moment before his eyes traveled to the sketchbook still in Draco's hand, "Fuck." Harry closed his green eyes, "Go ahead and laugh."

"Why would I laugh at you?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well it's obvious that I have a crush on you. So if you could just please get the taunting and mockery out of the way we can both get back to what we were doing before any of this happened." Harry said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Or." Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet, "We could start on making some of those pictures come to life."

* * *

A new story from Sanity & Katlin... We hope you liked it... It's just something I thought of randomly...


	2. I'm Sorry!

My laptop has crashed, this means that all my stories have disapeared.

I hope I can get my files back, and therefore continue my stories, but in the mean time, all my stories are on hiatus until further notice.

I appologize to all my readers... though I feel worse for myself at the moment... I had over a hundred stories on that thing...

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
